


The onion poem

by Savannah_Stark



Series: Poems that make no sense [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I had to pick a fandom, I'm Sorry, Love at First Sight, Please Don't Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, this isn't marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Stark/pseuds/Savannah_Stark
Summary: It's a poem........... about an onion..........





	The onion poem

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do drugs, I swear

Onion, my sweet.  
You’re something I need.  
I think about about you everyday.  
I think about things I would say.

If you’d be a vegetable you’d be a cutecumber, my dear.  
But you’re even better, I fear.  
I can’t live without you.  
I don’t know what I would do.

I love you with all my heart.  
I felt this from the start  
With you by my side.  
There is nowhere I would rather hide.


End file.
